


Stitches

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Song Inspired, Songfic, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by Shawn Mendes - Stitches
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 6





	Stitches

“Let’s break up… I can’t stand it anymore.” 

“But… why? I thought I treat you well?” 

“You did… you did treat me well, Yubin. You are too nice, that I can’t take it anymore.”

“Why? Did I hurt you? Is there something that you want me to change? I will change it for you… please… Yoohyeon…”

“That! That is why! We want us to be like a normal couple, that give and take, fight and make up. But no! All you did want to give, but you never take. We never fight, because you will apologize before it ever happens. Without knowing what it is I am about to argue. I am tired to be treated like that.” 

“I will change Yoo, I will. Please don’t leave me! Please give me another chance!” 

“It’s in you, Yubin. You are too nice, that’s all. And I don’t think you will change, because if you do, you will change long ago when I keep on telling you not to act so nice.”

“I... Yoohyeon… I…” 

“I love you Yubin, I do. But I can’t stay any longer. I am tired.”

** _ I thought that I’ve been hurt before _ **

** _ But no one’s ever left me quite this sore _ **

** _ Your words cut deeper than a knife _ **

** _ Now I need someone to breathe me back to life _ **

** _ _ **

It’s been a year since she left. Her words still lingers deep inside my heart. Oh, how I wish I could move on, and I know I should. Especially now that she is happy with someone else. Someone that can give her what she wants, and take what she gave. 

I drowned myself in sorrow since she left, re-thinking what I ever did wrong. Why is she leaving me? Did I hurt her? But I can’t think of anything. Do I need to be a cold-hearted person? Am I that nice? I think I should change for real. 

** _ Got a feeling that I’m going under _ **

** _ But I know that I’ll make it out alone _ **

** _ If I quit calling you my lover _ **

** _ Move on _ **

** _ _ **

The second this I met this woman, I thought that I changed for good. I try to be cold, I try not to be too nice, I try to give and take, and fight when we need to fight.

But in the end, the same thing happened again. She left when I thought I could hold her dear. She left because I am too cold she said. She left because I don’t know how to step back. Because I don’t know how to apologize anytime we fight. 

** _ You watch me bleed until I can’t breathe _ **

** _ I’m shaking falling onto my knees _ **

** _ And now that I’m without your kisses  _ **

** _ I’ll be needing stitches _ **

** _ _ **

I am too broken, that I stop trying to love. I don’t know how I should act, just to make one stay by my side. 

And when I am just about to fall into the darkness, you suddenly shows up in front of me, pulling me out from it. But that is all, you pulled me out and left me there to bleed again. 

I begged for you to stay, I begged for you to help me, but no, you pulled me out and turn your back to me. Leaving me there to bleed.

** _ I’m tripping over myself _ **

** _ Aching begging for you to come help _ **

** _ And now that I’m without your kisses _ **

** _ I’ll be needing stitches _ **

** _ _ **

You come to see me from time to time, but you never stay. You come just to make sure I didn’t fall back into the darkness you say. But Yoohyeon, you know what? I am already in the darkness. I died, the moment you left for the second time. 

The look in your eyes was never the same anymore, it’s full of pity. You look at me like I am a broken doll. Because that is what I am. 

I try to win you back, I try to make you love me back, but I failed. Your feeling for me had died. 

When I thought I had moved on from you, turn out the feeling was still there deep inside my heart. Oh, how I want to throw away this feeling because I know it won’t be returned.

Please, don’t lure me into your charm. Don’t make this feeling comes back. Leave me like you once did, so I can be in peace. 

** _ Just like a moth drawn to a flame _ **

** _ You lured me in I couldn’t sense the pain _ **

** _ Your bitter heart cold to the touch _ **

** _ Now I’m gonna reap what I sow _ **

** _ I’m left seeing red on my own _ **

** _ _ **

You lured me deep into you once again. But you left me hanging, left me there alone in the cold when I need warmth. What do I expect? I am the one that falls into the trap. I shouldn’t have fallen into that. 

And now I am going to hold this feeling, the feeling that can’t be returned. 

Yoohyeon, you know what. I loved you so much that it hurts. I want you so much, but I don’t want to be selfish. Because I know that you won’t be happy anyway. 

So this time, leave me alone like you once did. Leave me alone, so I can just stay in the darkness. And don’t pull me out of it. 

** _ Needle and the thread _ **

** _ Gotta get you out of my head _ **

** _ Needle and the thread _ **

** _ Gonna wind up dead _ **

I drive everyone away. Even those who truly care for me. But it’s okay because I need to be alone. I need to figure out how to forget you. How to get you out of my head, and my heart. 

I succeed. I drove you out of me. And now I am left with a big hole in my heart. The hole that will need a lot of stitches for it to close. But it’s okay because I have all the time.

** _ And now that I’m without your kisses _ **

** _ I’ll be needing stitches _ **


End file.
